Janine Davis
Mrs. Janine Davis is Caltech's administrator of Human Resources Management. Human Resources (HRA), the department which among other things enforces political correctness at the school, and first appeared in "The Egg Salad Equivalency". Series overview Before the Show Before Mrs. Davis made an appearance on the show, she constantly had to put up with the Caltech faculty and staff sending Howard Wolowitz to her because of his inappropriate sexual innuendo-laced behavior. The visits occurred every other day, up to the point where they're both on a first name basis. This eventually stopped when Leonard and Penny introduced him to Bernadette. It's also assumed that she had dealt with Raj in the past as well, given that he knows her from the office Christmas party, and considering Catherine Millstone once filed a sexual harassment claim against him when he made an uncomfortable remark to her while intoxicated ("The Pirate Solution"). Season 6 In "The Egg Salad Equivalency" (S06E12), after Sheldon's assistant Alex Jensen files a sexual harassment complaint against Sheldon, Sheldon reports to the Human resources|HRA with his usual knock as Janine Davis looks perplexed sitting at her desk. She smiles and greets him and tells him about Alex's complaint. Sheldon doesn't see a problem since she has a front row seat as he makes scientific history, string cheese is in his refrigerator and he led his assistant away from a life of promiscuity by showing her pictures of diseased sexual organs. After hearing this, Mrs. Davis nods her head, then calls her secretary and tells her to cancel her next appointment, wisely anticipating that the case with Sheldon "is gonna take a while". The administrator tells Sheldon that he had said things that he shouldn't say in the workplace like calling Alex a slave to her sexual desires and comparing her to an egg salad sandwich. She doesn't know what the egg salad comment means and she just goes with her instincts that that can't be said to another employee. Sheldon replies that he sees the confusion, adding that he was not trying to single her out; he said that all women are slaves to their desires. "Even you. You’re a slave," he says to the African-American|black woman. She gives him a look of incredulous disbelief. Sheldon continues that during certain points of her menstrual cycle... The HRA, getting agitated, tells him to shut up. Sheldon is feeling persecuted and throws Howard, Raj, and Leonard under the bus in an attempt to direct her anger away from him. He explains, "Dr. Hofstadter, he was bragging about his sexual desirability to anyone who would listen. You know, and Howard Wolowitz, he spent two years using university resources building a six-breasted sex robot. Oh, and at the office Christmas party, I heard Rajesh Koothrappali refer to you several times as Brown Sugar." Each of his friends receives a call to report to Human Resources. They are sitting outside the HRA's office as Raj is adding alcohol to his coffee in order to speak to her. Howard points out that in years past he and the HRA are on a first-name basis. Sheldon shows up to assist his friends and announces that he is filing a complaint against her because the explicit language she used during his interview made him uncomfortable. She then has all four of them come into the office. In "The Tenure Turbulence", she shows up again as a member of the tenure committee and finds all the potential candidates trying to get in her good graces, at one point causing her to exclaim "Oh God, they're everywhere!"; Sheldon tries to give her presents, which are too racist for her, Raj sends her a video explaining himself, and Leonard and Kripke go to the gym and work out next to her. Though, Leonard has an asthma attack right after that and Kripke replaces him. Season 7 In "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Raj goes to a work social to finally try and meet women and runs into the recently separated Janine Davis. Raj mentions that he has recently read an article on infidelity among penguins. She just nods and says OK. Raj adds that, "So if the fact that your husband left and your husband makes you feel unattractive, just remember penguins get cheated on and they’re still adorable". She then just walks away, at which Howard remarks to Raj, "You know, it was better when you couldn't talk to women." Later, Raj approaches Ms. Davis and offers a rough apology. They sit down and have an adult conversation as friends, something new for Raj. She does ask if he is hitting on her and Raj denies it. They seem to depart as friends. Season 8 Sheldon has a meeting with Janine Davis of Human Resources in "The Junior Professor Solution". Sheldon assumes that she wants to reopen their dialogue on him changing his field of study. Janine interrupts more as: "Please. No. Please. No. Please. No." While he was away, the university worked on his problem and came up with a solution. Sheldon is please that his pouting and running away did work. His current grant is for researching string theory; however, promoting him to junior professor he would be able to work on anything he chooses, though Sheldon would have to teach a class as a professor. Sheldon describes their solution as giving him a promotion and paying him more money so he can impart his knowledge to the next generation. He then calls the university just plain sick. Season 11 She returns in "The Retraction Reaction" (S11E02). Leonard is called into the Human Resources Department for his negativity during the radio interview on NPR (National Public Radio) with Ira Flatow. Later, she again calls Leonard in to reveal to him that he sent her an inappropriate email while drunk. Season 12 In "The Inspiration Deprivation", after her outburst Sheldon and Amy are called into Human Resources and told that all interviews will lend and they are to keep their traps shut. She repeats what the President says in her calm HR voice. She tells Amy what an inspiration she will be to women everywhere if they win the Nobel Prize. This makes Amy nervous, but after she deals with it she returns to HR and says that she will not be silence because she is a very capable woman. Then Mrs. Davis asks if she wants a drink of water. Amy needs something stronger, so Mrs. Davis closes the door and brings out a bottle. Trivia *She has at least one child. (Probably at least two children, since Howard asks "How are Tom and the kids?" when Howard, Leonard, and Raj are all called into the Human Resources office.) *She knew Howard very well since he was constantly called to the Human Resources office for Hostile work environment and inappropriate behavior toward women before he got married. *Her husband, Tom, left her for an attractive undergraduated sometime between seasons six and seven. Gallery Tenure6.jpg|Mrs. Davis is uncomfortable with Sheldon trying to be hip. Tenure5.jpg|Mrs. Davis meets Sheldon Cooper. Tenure3.jpg|Leonard and Barry trying to smooze with Janine Davis who is on the tenure committee. Davis.jpg|Wondering about Dr. Sheldon Cooper. 381013.jpg|Sheldon gets his friends in trouble. NY1.jpg|Talking about Alex's complaint. Ten2.jpg|Mrs. Janine Davis. 103692 d3954b.jpg|Raj can now talk to Janine Davis. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Running into two old friends at a university mixer. JR11.jpg JR9.jpg Curie3.jpg|HR Janine Davis. Curie4.jpg|The University is not happy with Amy's outburst. Curie5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy are to keep their traps shut. Davis&Amy.jpg|I'm a strong woman. ID3.jpg|You blew it. ID27.jpg|Called into Mrs. Davis' office. ID29.jpg|Options - not blame. ID31.jpg|You're to keep your traps shut. ID33.jpg|I'm using my calm HR voice. ID35.jpg|Amy is only the fourth woman to win the Nobel Prize for Physics. ID8.jpg|Hm-hnmm! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mrs. Davis Davis Category:Featured Article Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Divorce Category:Mothers Category:Human Resources Category:Caltech Faculty Category:Caltech Staff Category:Caltech Faculty & Staff ] Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11